My Sun, My Star, My Moon, Your Smile
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: The season of smiles, greetings. A fated meeting, and a fated goodbye. WM. Mikuru/Mizuki.


My Sun, My Star, My Moon, Your Smile

Natsuki Mikuru x Kanzaki Mizuki

A/N: This was a work for Aikatsu Secret Santa last year. This is also my first Aikatsu fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it.

P.S. Insert this story timeline somewhere around the Partner's Cup Timeline before the finals, and add in that they're together.

* * *

All she thought was "I'm so glad I met you."

She was glad that she was asked to deliver those flowers to that room. She was glad that she met her then and there. She was glad for everything. She became her sun, her star, her moon. It was just one performance, one smile.

Natsuki Mikuru never would've thought that she'd venture into the path of being an idol. Often, she wondered, what would it have been like if she attended Starlight Academy?

" _Meeting Mizuki in a different circumstance? That would've been interesting. Hehe."_

She wondered if she would've been able to grow interesting flowers there if she attended…

"Mikuru?"

Mikuru heard her name being called. The voice was too melodic and she wanted to hear it more.

"Mikuruuu?"

Yes. This voice was music to her ears. How she'd love to hear this voice everyday…

"Mikuru? Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and was greeted with worried purple ones staring on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Eh? I'm the one asking that though?" Mizuki looked around the dance studio as she sat in fetal position near her partner. Mikuru was sprawled right in the middle of the floor. Arms stretched open to her side, eyes closed, with Ferry, the Ferret watching her by the side of her head. "Ferry looked like he was worried too."

"Oh. Sorry. I was taking a break, then I fell asleep." Mikuru grinned at her, those red-purple eyes staring at Mizuki's own purple that took the girl offguard. "What's up?"

"W- Well, like I was saying…"

"Say, Mizuki." Mikuru called to her, not moving from her sprawled-on-the-ground position. "Between the two of us, who do you think is the wife?"

Mizuki laughed. "What's this, so suddenly?"

"Nothing, I'm curious." Mikuru smiled. "I'm also curious why you just didn't tell them that we're together?"

Mizuki smiled at her. "I guess it was something that no one should know if they didn't ask?" She moved her legs to the side as she put a hand to her chin. "I guess… I could be the wife and you're the husband?"

Mikuru laughed. "A husband, this short?"

"Why not? You're sometimes husband-like, sometimes you take charge. Your hands are nice and—"

" _The reason derailed somewhere…"_ Mikuru thought as she watched Mizuki count each of her qualities in her hand. "I guess you're the Wife because of your motherly-aura?"

"I thought it was because I cook every day and clean! Geez!" Mizuki pouted as she poked Mikuru's cheek. "Well, does it matter? Then I'll be the husband instead if you wanted to be wife so much—"

Mikuru sat up and looked at her. "Mizuki…" She laughed as Ferry looked at Mizuki who kept on rambling on and on about who should be the wife. She hadn't noticed that Mikuru had already crept up beside her. "Mi-zu-ki~!"

Mizuki blinked at she looked at Mikuru who was smiling at her. "Yes?"

"Does it matter who the wife is?" Mikuru asked with a smile, whereas Mizuki replied with a smile of her own as she shook her head.

The purple haired female looked at the blonde who only smiled at her. Sometimes she can't figure out what she's thinking, even though they've been together for a while now. Most of the time she'd spout interesting facts about flowers then everyday she'd compare her to different beautiful flowers, as if she just can't decide which one represents her best.

"What were you thinking about?" Mizuki asked.

"I was thinking about how beautiful your smile is." Mikuru answered straightforwardly.

" _There she goes, doing her husband things again."_ Mizuki coughed as she tried to hide her blush. "Well, what led to that?"

"You?" Mikuru blinked as she stared at her. Ferry jumped down from Mizuki's lap then climbed up onto Mikuru's.

" _Mikuru…"_ Mizuki rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Well… before that?"

"I was thinking about what it would be like if I had attended Starlight and met you there." Mikuru answered as her hand crept up to Mizuki's hand, playing with her finger tips as she touched her purple hair. "Would we have clicked like we did before? Or would you have seen me as a rival instead?"

"I certainly can't imagine what it would've been like if I met you in Starlight instead." Mizuki answered, equally curious. "Would you have gone to Starlight?"

Mikuru gave her a bright smile. "Not at all. I didn't know I wanted to be an idol until I met you." She raised her hand to play with Mizuki's hair as she tucked a random strand behind her ear. "I only wanted to see you smile, from beside you."

"It was all for personal gain?" Mizuki faced her as she leaned into her touch.

"Well, there's also the fans whose smiles I also want to see." She answered playfully as Mizuki laughed. "Most people would compare the person they love the most to the sun, but I think I'll compare you to the moon instead."

"Oh? Let me hear it." Mizuki smiled as she snuggled into Mikuru's hand, her eyes closing.

"You know how there are many different kinds of Moonflowers? There's one that only blooms at night. It needs the sunlight reflected by the sun in order to bloom. They call it Queen of the Night. These flowers are often short-lived and they usually just bloom once a year." Ferry jumped around Mikuru's lap as he listened to her as well.

"And then?"

Mikuru grinned. "You're like my queen of the night." She placed her hand onto Mizuki's nape and softly made her turn to look at her. "Meeting you that fated day, was like watching a moonflower bloom before my eyes. It was like meeting my sun, my star, my moon all together. Just by being showered by your smile."

"Are you saying…?" Mizuki blushed as she looked away from Mikuru's intense gaze.

"What you're thinking exactly." Mikuru smiled as she leaned in close to her, to force her to look back at her. She raised her other hand to grab Mizuki's jaw as she moved into kiss her. "So…"

Mizuki smiled.

"Are you ready for tonight's miracl—" Mizuki leaned in, wrapping her arms around Mikuru's shoulder as their lips met for a sweet kiss.

"Are we going to call it that every night?" Mizuki laughed as Ferry climbed up onto Mikuru's shoulder with a squeak.

"If you'd always be this beautiful every day, then I'll call it a miracle any time of the day."

"Geez. This is why you're the husband, definitely."

"Why are we back on this~?"

Then melodious laughter.

There was a secret behind the bright and strong partnership that WM held.

It was each other's smiles.

And a fated meeting.

(My Sun, My Stars, My Moon, Your Smile/END)

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry if they may have been a little out of character somewhere in any period of time. ;_; I watched a few episodes to get a grasp of what they're like again, but as expected there weren't enough interactions for the two of them to draw a conclusion. However, in my head, when they're alone together, they'd definitely be lovey-dovey like this. While with Mikuru being the straightforward person that she is, would be romantic as heck that Mizuki cannot control her anymore. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
